


Jam Jars

by pitifuis (orphan_account)



Category: Dan Howell & Phil Lester - Fandom, Phan, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, British, Dan Howell - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, jam jars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pitifuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil sat at the kitchen table, trying furiously to open a jar of jam. As he turns his hand roughly, he lets out a string of curse words under his breath.</p>
<p>[][][][][]</p>
<p>When Phil can't open a jam jar, Dan gets smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Jars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad, by user @eskimuke (me) and written by wattpad user @nonnies11
> 
> Please do not use as your own or give us credit. 
> 
> Thank you.

[][][][][]

Phil sat at the kitchen table, trying furiously to open a jar of jam. As he turns his hand roughly, he lets out a string of curse words under his breath.

"Wow Phil, you make swearing sexy" Dan walks into the room with a smirk on his face "what's the big problem?"

"This fucking jar of jam is the problem, it won't open" Phil replies looking flustered with a hint of anger hiding mischievously in his eyes.

"Here, let me help" Dan snatches the jar and furiously tries to turn the lid "I can see why they call it jam, Jesus Christ" 

Phil takes it back and uses his t-shirt to give his hands some friction to help open it. It doesn't work. Dan's grin grows wider. 

"Looks like Phil can't open a little jar" he mocks "not as strong as you look" 

"Stop Dan" Phil says in an agitated tone "you're not helping" 

"Come on, it's just some jam, you can do better than that" Dan knows what he's doing "you have to be forceful"

Phil slams the jar onto the table and stands up suddenly, glaring at Dan. 

"You want me to be forceful?" He growls "I'll show you forceful" 

Phil pushes Dan against the nearest wall and grips the neck of his shirt in his fist. He looks into Dan's playful eyes and kisses him roughly, biting Dan's lip slightly. He presses himself against him, preventing Dan from moving and with his spare hand, runs it through Dan's hair before grabbing it and tugging on it lightly.

"Was that forceful enough for you, Dan?" 

"Looks like innocent little Phil isn't as innocent as he seems" Dan winks at him and kisses him again. 

Phil looses his anger quickly, releases his shirt and melts into Dan's kiss, realizing that this was Dan's idea the whole time.

[][][][][]


End file.
